matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Automatic Blaster
The Automatic Blaster is a Backup weapon introduced in the 10.6.0 update. |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 96 (300 rpm)|capacity = 25 (max 750) (75 default)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-13.5.0)|cost = *265 *205 (UP1) *5 per upgrade points|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|theme = Futuristic-themed|attributes = * * * * * |firing_sound = |released = 10.6.0?|accuracy = Excellent}} Appearance It is a blue futuristic-looking pistol with the blue luminiscent details, the 4X scope, and the useless blue laser sight. Strategy It has strong damage, good fire rate, good capacity, and excellent mobility. Tips *Its 4X Zoom allows you to snipe anyone regardless of the range. *Since it has armor bonus, use this to add free armor. *Use this to weaken the armored enemy. *Do not stand still while softening the enemy's armor with this weapon. *Its good mobility and fire rate allows you to defeat the enemy easily. *This can be used to ambush an unwary player. Such as an immobile, scoped sniper. *This weapon is excellent in anti-ambush situations. *This can be used to pick off heavily armored players with ease. *Take advantage of its fast reloading time. *This can easily pick off melee (especially Storm Hammer) users. *It can he useful for picking off snipers while unnoticed. *This is useful for attacking the reloading users. *Using Hitmen gear or Burning Tiara can increase the weapon's damage and efficiency in combat. *If you want to make this weapon accurate in long range, stand still (as you do with Laser Minigun), but this is not recommended as this makes you vulnerable. *This is best paired with Laser Minigun and Prototype due to its devastating damage. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges when unnoticed. *If you did have an encounter with a user of this weapon, try to knock them away from you and finish them off after doing said counter. *If fighting a user while you're using the same gun, you need skills and think who you are. Use higher protection to survive the deadly hits. *Attack the user from behind. *Although it is fairly accurate in long range, its bullets cannot match the speed of the shotgun pellets, so you can engage them in close range with a shotgun. *Don't try to hide, because the player will be able detect you with the x-ray vision. Moreover, even if you hide, try running and strafing constantly. Golden Skin *Unlocked at Crystal League *Cost: 105 *Required trophy level: 1800 Trivia *It is based on the Heckler & Koch USP-45 Elite, due to its scope on the barrel, and the laser sight attached to the scope. *When killing the player, they will emit blue smoke and disappear, similar explanation from the Alien Gun, Freeze Ray Rifle, Sub-zero, and Mercenary. *The firing sound is similar to Alien Gun. *The golden skin of this weapon looks like the buffed version of Alien Gun. *Its reserve capacity was increased from 100 to 750, being 30 times massive than the ammo on use in 15.5.0 update. **At the same time, its pricing was changed to system, but retaining the same value. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update. *The Oracle wouldn't do anything to this weapon since this weapon already has x-ray vision. Category:Backup Category:Back up Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Laser Guidance Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:X-Ray Vision